


After Mission

by Write_No_Evil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, F/M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus and Gajeel come round after a mission and watch a film. Soon it starts to heat up between you and the two Dragon Slayers. (Laxus X Reader X Gajeel Lemon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mission

(Name) huffed, rolling her eyes, but never the less, opened the door wider allowing her two partners into her apartment. Laxus and Gajeel grinned, walking in and going straight to the living room, making themselves at home. In Gajeel’s hands were several DVD boxes whilst in Laxus’ were food for watching the films. The (h/c) haired woman took the selection of DVDs from Gajeel and looked at them, occasionally flipping them over to read the description

 

"I thought it was at yours, Gajeel?" (Name) asked the Iron Dragon Slayer, (e/c) eyes never leaving the summary. Gajeel shrugged, not really paying attention to what she was saying, just wanting her to pick a movie. It had become a tradition; whenever they had finished a mission to celebrate, they would watch a movie together, happy that they had successfully completed another mission and that their team hadn’t lost a member.

No one really knew how they became a team, they had just drifted closer to each other. Erza and Jelall went on missions together, since they had been dating, as had Natsu and Lucy, working with Gray and Juvia who had become an item, much to Juvia’s happiness. The Thunder God Tribe had started taking missions without Laxus, all knowing they were strong enough to handle themselves. Levy and Hibiki had grown close together, so much so that he had joined Fairy Tail to be with her, working with Cana on their missions. The three Strauss sibling were a team together as well. That eventually left the three without a team, and although they could complete most missions without breaking a sweat, the Master had made them team up, saying that ‘Having company on missions, and backup if the worst happens, would be good for the three of you.’

"Just pick a damn movie, and put it into the player!" Laxus ordered, impatient. (Name), wanting to make him suffer even longer, took her time picking the movie. Humming to herself, she read through all the descriptions on the discs, noting they were all 18s and horror movies. (Name) rolled her eyes, knowing that Gajeel had picked all the movies. The boys seemed to have a competition to try and make (Name) scream/shudder/unable etc. to watch the film in terror/ horror/disgust etc. She didn’t know what the winner would get as his prize, something stupid knowing them. She, however, had gone straight to the other end of the ratings. Us and PGs were what she made them suffer through, making them want to tear out their hair out by the end. She had made them watch Twilight, and couldn’t wait for her turn to pick the movies, wanting them to suffer through the whole series.

"I’ll pick…. The Exorcist!" (Name) decided, placing the disc into the player and pushing the tray in. Pressing play, she hopped back, falling onto the couch in between the two Dragon Slayers. Laxus dimmed the lights with his powers; (Name) and Gajeel both smiling at that, it never got old. Laxus scoffed at their immaturity, rolling his eyes. The movie began and the three settled down to watch it. Since (Name) was in the middle, she had the popcorn resting on her lap. Normally the person whose house they were staying in would sit in the middle, but (Name) had kept complaining, until the two men had, ‘unofficially’ allowed her rights to the middle seat. With Gajeel on her left and Laxus on her right, she settled down and watched the screen.

Half an hour in, she was beginning to feel bored. The film, in her opinion, was rather predictable, especially since Gajeel and Laxus had made her sit through so many horror films. Glancing to her left she saw Gajeel looking at the screen though he wasn’t interested in it. Turning his neck, his red eyes met hers. She offered the popcorn to him. Raising a studded arm, Gajeel plunged his hand into the bowl, grabbing a fistful of the sweet popcorn. (Name) made a strangled noise, eyes bulging at how much he took. Gajeel laughed, causing Laxus to look over at them. He was leaning his elbow on the sofa’s armrest, hand supporting his head. (Name) realised that he too was bored with the film.

"So, who likes the movie?" She asked, trying to entertain herself. Lacus grunted, snapping off another bar of chocolate.

"Can’t say I’m enjoying it that much," Gajeel admitted. (Name) nodded in agreement. Shifting her legs, so she was no longer sitting Indian, she stretched them out in front of her, placing them down on the ground afterwards.

"Do you want to pick another movie?" Laxus asked. (Name) shook her head, and Gajeel made a noise of disagreement.

"They’re all the same pretty much," she told him, then brightened up. "We can watch one of mine." Gajeel and Laxus both yelled ‘NO!’ to her suggestion, still traumatised from watching Twilight. (Name) giggled at their reactions. She nibbled her bottom lip, trying to think of something that they could do.

"Yeah, I got nothing," she told them, after a few minutes of intense thinking. Looking at the men, she knew they had nothing either since she was the one who thought of battle plans, them jumping straight into the fight which normally meant that she was the only member of their team that would go back to the Guild without injuries.

Suddenly both of the Dragon Slayer’s eyes lit up like they had thought of a plan. (Name) prepared herself for what crazy idea they had thought up of, having heard some of their plans in the past. Some made her laugh so hard she had given their location away, whilst others had made her say in a deadpan way "You’ve gotta be joking!", still others had made her sweat drop and look at them with a blank face. When they didn’t share their idea, she raised her eyebrows.

"Sooooo, are you going to tell me your idea?" She asked them. They just smiled at each other, over her head. Glancing at them, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. They smirked at her, crawling over to her. Laxus took her left cheek in his palm, pulling her face closer to his.

"We’re gonna have fun," he whispered, breath fanning over her flushed face. Gajeel nipped her left ear, causing her to jump. He chuckled, finishing Laxus’ sentence. "Lots of fun."

Laxus smashed his lips down onto her (l/c) lips. At the same time Gajeel caressed her breasts over her top, making her mouth open to gasp. Laxus smiled to himself and shoved his tongue into her mouth. He playfully flicked her tongue with his, rolling over it. When he managed to get her tongue to play, Gajeel roughly yanked her away, slamming his mouth over hers. When he pulled back he sent a smile over to Laxus. The blonde growled, and pounced on the poor girl. His momentum caused all three to topple onto the carpet, Laxus landing so that he was kneeling over her, his hands on both sides of her head. Gajeel didn’t like that and pulled her out from the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He pulled her up so that her back was up against his chest. Laxus glared at him, moving to (Name) so they were chest to chest.

Laxus could smell Gajeel’s arousal, and Gajeel could smell his. They bared their teeth at each other, sharp canines showing as the dragons in them roared at each other. The message was clear ‘I’m going to mate with (Name)’. Suddenly a third scent appeared, the men simultaneously sniffing it. Their eyes widened when their brains registered what it was. It was (Name). Her scent was one of arousal too.

(Name) was sandwiched between two hot men. Their attention to her, though short, had left her panting. She leaned back against Gajeel, and brought Laxus’ face down, giving him a small kiss. Breaking away, she turned her head and did the same to Gajeel. Whether she knew it or not, she had just given them both permission to take her.

Whilst Laxus cupped her breasts, Gajeel began to litter kisses around her neck, sucking at the junction if her neck and shoulder. Trailing his lips back up, he bit down on her pulse, sucking the inflamed area afterward. Once he was sure that it would tell everyone she was his, he moved on down her neck. His hands, which had been resting on her waist, took hold of her (f/c) shirt, and began to slide it up, and over her head.

Once her t-shirt was off, Laxus began to kiss her bare chest. Tracing his hands around her ribs, he began to fiddle with her bra clasp, head in her boobs. Gajeel helped him, as he could see the clasp. Once it was undone, Laxus tore it off, and took her right nipple into her mouth, his left hand squeezing her boob. His forefinger and thumb began to pinch and roll it, causing it stiffen. Once he was satisfied with her right nipple, he switched breasts, giving the same attention to it.

Gajeel’s hands slipped down her stomach, reaching her trousers. Undoing the button, and dragging the zipper down, he began to take her trousers off. (Name) wiggled around, helping him take her (s/f/c) trousers off. When they were down by her ankles, Gajeel threw them into a forgotten corner. His left hand stayed on her left hip, whilst his right hand began to rub circles over her pantie-covered clit. (Name) moaned at that, throwing her head back onto his broad shoulder.

Laxus bit down in her breast, just above her hard nipples, nipping the tender flesh. Once he had created several love bites on both breasts, he stopped, knowing that they were more than enough to stop other men from trying to take her away from him. His blood boiled at the thought of some other horny man looking at her. He felt two hands on his shoulders, firmly pushing him away. Allowing her to move him, he looked at her eyes worriedly and tried to see what was wrong. (Name) had given them her permission, why was she stopping him now? Gajeel stopped his movements too, looking at her in concern, the same question running through his head.

"Why am I nearly naked, whilst you two still have clothes on?" (Name) panted out, cheeks a rosy colour. Sighing silently in relief, Gajeel and Laxus hurriedly stripped themselves of their clothes under (Name)’s sharp eyes. She blushed further when she saw them nearly undressed, with just their boxers on. Gajeel’s boxers had heavy metal guitars printed on a dark blue, whilst Laxus’ had lightning bolts dotted around on a red background. She smiled at their boxers until they both began to crawl towards her, predatory grins plastered on their faces.

Laxus pulled off her plain white pants and began to lick up her leg. When he got to her dripping sex, he licked it bottom to top. His tongue then began to circle around her clit. Gajeel, meanwhile, began to suck on her breasts, giving them attention like Laxus had. Upon seeing the bite marks from Laxus, he began to put more on her.

Laxus stuck a finger at her entrance and began to push it slowly in. He pumped it in and out of her, building up speed. Soon (Name) was writhing under him, begging for release. He shoved his thick finger into her then curled it towards him, hitting her g-spot. (Name) came with a cry of his name. Gajeel slipped his arms under her shoulders and brought her up and positioned her so she was resting on her knees. 

Gajeel and Laxus looked at each other, admiring (Name)’s position, running their hands over her (s/c) butt. Gajeel shuffled so that he was in front of her, and gripped her thighs. He lined up his cock and slammed in, knowing that she wasn’t a virgin so he didn't have to worry too much about accidentally harming her. (Name) threw her head back at the pleasure, a scream tearing from her lips. Gajeel stayed in her, letting her get used to his 8 inches. When she had relaxed, he nodded at Laxus.

Laxus scooped up all of her cum and began to coat it on his fingers. His fingers found her second hole and began to push it in, through the tight ring of muscle. When it was in, he began to thrust in and out, putting another finger in and scissoring open the tight hole. When (Name) whined slightly in discomfort, Gajeel rolled his hips, brushing the spot that had her toes curling in pleasure and forced her to grip onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. When Laxus believed her to be stretched enough, he lined his dick up with her hole.

"I’m gonna discharge some electricity, so I’ll scramble your nerves long enough that you won’t feel any pain," Laxus told her, as the head of his dick began to enter. (Name) nodded in understanding. Her body jolted as the electricity scrambled her nerves. Her butt felt numb and, by the time she regained feeling, he was already thrusting into her, all 8 and a half inches. Gajeel began to pound into her as well, both loving the way her warm walls clenched around them. After a few thrusts, the men got a rhythm going when one pulled out the other would thrust in.

They began to pick up the pace, making (Name) moan at the pleasure. She gripped onto Gajeel as they pounded away. His lips caught hers and he bit down onto her bottom lip, slipping his tongue through her lips. He began to play with her waiting pink muscle, rolling it over and under hers. One of Laxus’ hands crept up to grab her bouncing boob, squeezing it tightly, whilst his other slid down and began to rub her clit. With Gajeel pounding on her G-spot, and Laxus rubbing her clit, it wasn’t long till the tension in her stomach grew. She felt herself teeter at the edge, and then fall off.

"GGAAAHH, GAJEEL AHH LAXUS!" (Name) came with a scream. Gajeel came after her, her tightening walls sending him over, with Laxus coming in her shortly after. (Name), her energy gone, slumped backwards onto Laxus, his hands coming to stroke her (h/l) (h/c) hair. The Lightning Mage buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He smiled at what he smelt. Glancing at Gajeel, Laxus knew that Gajeel could smell it as well.

"Hey, (Name)," Gajeel started looking down at the girl. "Our scent is on your body-" Laxus gripped her closer to his body.

"-That means that everybody will know you belong to us," he whispered into her ear. (Name) made a sound of contentment, falling asleep in the arms of her two lovers. The two Dragon Slayers carried her to her bed, climbing in after placing her down and snuggled up to her, Laxus spooning her back and Gajeel in front of her, letting her head rest on his chest. His hand stroked her hair, the action sending her quickly off to sleep. Gajeel continued to do it after she had fallen asleep, only stopping when he too fell asleep. Laxus let him lips quirk in a smile as he watched the two people in front of him slumber. Closing his eyes, he shuffles closer to them and followed them into sleep.


End file.
